


I'll  love you forevermore

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: This is a complete work of fiction.  It has a ton of fluff and some serious stuff in it.  The timeline is also a little different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of complete fiction. It is not meant to upset anyone. It is set when Chris is thirty five. Also it has implied mpeg, which is normal in this universe. If you like it please leave a comment.

I want to be with you

The soft whimpers of a baby, had Robert swinging his legs off the bed. He crossed over to the bassinet, he softly picked up his almost three month old daughter. 

“Hi princess, what's the matter?” Robert cuddled the baby to his chest. Sawyer immediately quietened down staring up at Robert.

Robert smiled down at her and silently made his way down the stairs to the living room and settled down into a sturdy but old rocking chair. The only light coming through was the day breaking in the sky. He started to slowly rock the chair.

“You just couldn’t sleep huh? You know we have a long trip ahead of us today don’t you?” Robert glanced at the bags stacked by the door before glancing at the clock. Five am, two hours before they had to start waking the kids to be on the roads by eight. They were leaving for their annual beach trip to the Hamptons with Chris’s family. They had been doing this trip ever since their oldest child together, Quinn was a baby. As they had added more children (six to be exact) to the Downey-Evans clan,the travel seemed to be getting longer but the memories were getting sweeter. The family had brought two huge houses to fit their family and extended family as their fame grew. It always seemed that every family gathered in one place and there was always more children than adults. They spent their days at the beach and their nights at one of the two houses all gathered together. 

Robert’s attention was pulled back to Sawyer as she started to fuss, something she always did when she was hungry. “Oh no ma’am, none of that now. We want to keep everyone sleeping especially Mama, you kept us up until midnight.” Robert set about making a bottle. Sawyer drank the bottle greedily, Robert burped her and put her into the chest body carrier they had for her. He set about loading up his Dodge Durango and Chris’s Subaru Tribeca. He made sure a cooler was in each car with snacks and drinks. The family only liked to stop once for gas and a chance for the kids to stretch during their four hour drive. He left a few bags by the door for Indio to take in his car with his girlfriend, Kendall when they got to the house. 

When both cars were loaded up he headed back into the house and saw that Sawyer was fast asleep. He gently put her into her carseat and started a pot of coffee and once it was finished he made two mugs and went to wake his husband. 

“Hi darling. It’s time to wake up.” Robert spoke softly as he entered the bedroom, the morning light was finally pouring into the room. Chris’s sleeping form stirred. The blonde dragged both hands down his face.

“Ugh, what time is it?”

“Seven. We have to start waking the troops. I brought coffee.” Robert smiled softly offering the hot drink his husband. 

Chris took the drink and smiled softly. “Thank you love.” Chris took a few sips of the drink as Robert turned on the nightstand lamps adding more light to the room. Chris looked over to the bassinet. “Where’s Sawyer?” He asked confusion in his tone.

“She woke me up at five. She’s asleep in her carseat. I just put her down there. I’ll knock on doors and go right back to her. Get a shower before the kids start getting ready. Enjoy the hot water.” Robert kissed Chris softly before turning to the room. He made his way to the second story and started with Jasper(10) and Asher (8). “Time to get up guys. Start waking up, if you’re not out in ten minutes, I’m coming back with Nolan.” He got groans in response. He continued to the other end of the hall. He rapped his knuckles against Harrison (6) and Emmett(4). “Let’s go guys, breakfast is soon.”

Lastly Robert made his way to Nolan’s (2) room. He opened the door and smiled turning on the light. “Wakey wakey baby.” He grinned at Nolan, sitting up in bed. He quickly dressed the toddler and ran a brush through the boy’s brunette unruly hair. When the boy was completely ready he kissed his head. “Go get your brothers baby.” He grinned hearing the toddler screech running off to his brother’s rooms. Robert made his way back to Sawyer. The baby was still asleep in her carseat perfectly safe. He looped the car seat handle through his arm and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the door to the basement and flicked the light on. “Let’s go Quinn, we are leaving in less than an hour.” He heard a loud groan in response. Sawyer blinked her eyes awake.

“Well it seems I've woken everyone in this house. My work is done here.” Robert set his coffee down and gently pulled Sawyer out of her carseat. He cuddled the baby to his chest again breathing in the new baby smell. He smiled softly. “I have to put you down princess so I can start cooking.” He gently laid Sawyer into the baby swing and set it into motion before going to the kitchen and starting cooking breakfast for his whole family. Indio was the first one to arrive in the kitchen his girlfriend of two years, Kendall at his side. 

“Hey pops, where is everyone else?” Indio asked sliding into his spot at the table. Kendall went to make them both coffee. 

“Hey kiddo, we have french vanilla creamer in the fridge just for you Kendall. They better be getting up because if not we won’t leave in time.” Robert commented placing the first batch of eggs and bacon on the table. 

“The boys are coming, I let Harrison and Asher use our bathroom. Is Quinn up?” Chris commented coming into the kitchen, freshly showered and ready for the long drive dressed in simple jeans and a white tee shirt. 

“I turned on the lights and yelled at her. No idea if she actually moved but I heard a groan of disappointment. Hi sexy.” Robert softly pressed a kiss to Chris’s lips when his husband passed him.

Indio groaned. “That’s still gross. I don’t need to hear how my step dad is sexy.”

“Then plug your ears like you did when you were little cause he’s only gotten better with age.” Robert winked at Chris.

Chris and Indio both groaned. “I’m stepping out for a smoke.” Indio grabbed his cup and walked out onto the big wrap around porch. 

“I’m gonna join you.” Chris grabbed his vape and his cup following Indio. The door shut as the boys came barreling down the stairs making a racket.

Robert started to serve with Kendall’s help. When all the boys were sitting at the table eating Robert went down to the basement where Quinn’s room and personal space was. “Breakfast is on the table sweetie.” 

Quinn was standing in front of her open closet in shorts and a tank top. “I can’t decide what shirt to wear.” 

Quinn’s phone was buzzing on her bed. Robert snagged the phone. “There distraction taken away. You want it back come eat. We have to leave soon.” 

Quinn made a noise of distress as Robert walked away with her phone. She grabbed shirt shoving it on and grabbed her blanket and hoodie running after her dad. “Hey give me my phone.”

“Eat first.” Robert directed his oldest daughter. Chris and Indio were now eating at the table with the boys. Robert smiled at all the noise. He snagged his plate and kissed Chris’s head. “I’m gonna eat and go get changed the cars are all loaded. Indy, I just need you and Kendall to take those bags by the door in your car. They won’t fit in our cars.”

“Got it dad, I’m almost done eating.” 

Robert headed upstairs eating as he went. He quickly finished eating and took a cold shower, since all the hot water was gone. He dressed in khaki shorts, and a band tee shirt before sliding on his sandals, he made sure to pocket his keys and made his way back downstairs. The boys were done eating and were now picking fights with each other. Nolan was crying. 

“Alright, listen up!” Robert’s voice broke over everyone else’s. “Make sure you all have whatever you want for the car ride. We will be leaving in five minutes. If you aren’t by the cars, you will be left here. Now go!”

The kids scrambled from the table giving a moment of silence. Chris grinned at Robert. “Thirteen years together and I still don’t understand how you can be heard over all of them.”

Robert smiled helping Kendall and Chris clear the table and load the dishwasher. “It’s the dad voice. You have the mama voice, when you yell everyone thinks they are in trouble.”

Chris nodded. “That’s very sexy actually.”

Indio goraned. “Jesus not you too. That’s it I’m gonna put myself up for adoption.”

Kendall chuckled. "Sorry to tell you babe but no one but me would want you." 

"Ouch dear." Indio chuckled mocking hurt before going to grab the bags by the door and loading them into his car.

The kids appeared again each holding something different. 

Quinn had her blanket, ipod, and headphones. Jasper held his music player, a hoodie and book. Asher had a book. Harrison and Emmett both had their tablets. Nolan held a handful of toys. Robert smiled and snagged the toddler's movie player and headphones. 

"Alrighty everyone ready to go?" Chris placed Sawyer back into her carseat.

The kids nodded and headed to the door. Robert grabbed both sets of keys, his wallet, Chris's wallet, the diaper bag, and both to go coffee mugs. 

"Alright everyone listen up. Quinn, Jasper, Asher, and Harrison you guys are riding with me. Emmett, Nolan, and Sawyer are riding with Daddy. Let's get into your seats. Quinn gets the front seat." Chris called out opening both cars doors. The kids scrambled off to their seats excitedly chattering. 

"I see how you do me. Send me all the littlest ones." Robert joked handing Chris his things. 

"You will have a quieter ride than me. I'm gonna have all the moody ones." Chris kissed Roberts cheek. "The small ones will sleep they are still tired."

Robert chuckled. "I hope for my sake you are right." 

Chris handed Kendall the two way walkies they had for long trips. "We are on channel four. Just let me know if you need to stop for gas or anything before we plan to stop. Rob, call me if you need anything."

Robert nodded. "Will do love." He got into the car and made sure everyone was buckled in and set up before he gave Chris the signal to pull out of the driveway.


	2. Road trip fun

Road trip fun

Chris pulled onto the interstate making sure Indio and Robert were still behind him. He had definitely been right when he had said he would have the moodier ones. Quinn and Jasper had started arguing about who needed the aux cord more until Chris had just yanked it out of the stereo and shoved it into his door panel and put his bluetooth on. Asher and Harrison were arguing about who got the better view out of their back windows and tried to switch places twice before Chris fussed at them. They were only thirty minutes into their four hour trip and Chris felt like he was going to lose his cool. While he had thought taking the older ones would be easier on his anxiety he was starting to regret it. The more children he had, his anxiety at times would lessen and other times it would increase. Eight kids even if one was already moved out was a lot of work and while Robert was an amazing partner, he lived for this vacation because it seemed to be one of the few times that he didn't have to constantly have his eyes on his children. His family was amazing at helping out and he was able to get a few dates with Rob, completely uninterrupted by children or babysitters. Halfway through the car ride,Chris pulled off to the already decided half way point. Robert and Inido took care of getting fuel into the cars while Chris and Kendall kept an eye on the kids running around in the grass. 

"So Chris, what made you and Robert decide to have this many children?" Kendall asked interestedly as she swayed with a cranky Nolan.

Chris chuckled. "Oh trust me after four it was not planned it just happened. Sawyer is gonna be the last one. Robert got snipped. We figured eight between us was more than enough." Chris was feeding Sawyer a bottle. 

Kendall chuckled. "Indio always said he never privacy but that he wouldn't have traded it for the world."

Christ smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I always worried us having so many kids made Indio upset, I mean I came into his life and a year later we had Quinn."

"Was it hard to find unique names for each kid?"

Chris shook his head. "Not really. We always loved Quinnlin for a girl and then the boys names just came naturally. Sawyer was a little more difficult because we just thought that we would never have another little girl."

Kendall smiled. "Are you ok with not having any more kids?"

"God yes! I love all my kids, Indio included but I am more than done. Robert is too. We agree eight is plenty for us."

Indio and Robert came back and made sure each kids got a drink and snack they wanted out of the coolers before loading the cars again. Robert pulled Chris aside. 

"You want to switch groups? The kids didn't sleep with me so they might sleep with you."

Chris nodded. "That would be great. My lot has been arguing the whole time."

Robert nodded handing Chris his keys. He softly kissed his husband. "Only two more hours. Your family is all there already. You can relax the moment we get there. I'll help the troops unpack."

Chris smiled. "Thank you love."

Chris climbed into Robert's car and adjusted the seat. As he pulled back onto the interstate the kids were starting to fall asleep. Chris grinned softly putting on his music.

The whole two hours the kids slept giving Chris some peace. When they pulled into the house Chris's mom, Lisa and his sisters, Carly and Shanna were waiting on them. The woman helped Robert and Inido get all the kids inside before Scott, Chris's brother and Dad helped Rob and Inido unload the cars. Chris tried to help but kept being told to go relax by Robert. So he grabbed his vape and drink before making his way to the back porch. He settled into one of the rocking chairs, enjoying the smell of the ocean air. 

Chris didn't realize how much time had passed before Robert joined him on the patio. Robert held two beers and his vape. 

"Hey babe. Enjoying the ocean?" Robert settled into a rocking chair next to Chris.

Chris nodded relaxing back into his chair. "Yeah, the kids ok?" He took a long drawl off of his vape and held the smoke for a second before blowing it out his nostrils.

"Yeah, they are talking your parents ears off. Your sisters have already taken Kendall and Quinn to go get their nails done." Robert took a drawl off of his vape.

Chris smiled. "We got lucky with being able to have so many kids you know that?"

Robert nodded. "Are you wanting another one already?"

"Fuck no. I am perfectly fine with as many as we have. I think eight is more than enough. Are you regretting it?"

Robert shook his head with a chuckle. "Lord no. I am great with the amount we have."

Chris smiled and straightened his baseball cap backwards on his head. He opened the beer that Robert offered. "Sawyer ok?"

Robert rested a hand on Chris's thigh. "Everyone is perfectly fine mama bear. Just relax with me. You've been so wound up this past month. Just relax dear. Your family won't let anything bad happen to them."

Chris sighed and took a long sip of his drink trying to relax. "Yeah, I guess you're right I just worry we are going to screw them up somehow."

Robert sighed before moving to sit on Chris's lap. He gently took his husband's face in his hands. "I know this past year with Indio hasn't been easy but we got through it. We will get through raising all of them. Even if they slip and fall off the right track, they will always know we are there for them."

Chris wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. He rested his forehead against Robert's forehead. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Robert smiled. "I know you did baby." Robert pulled Chris into a steamy kiss and slid his hand underneath his husband's shirt.

"Ewwww!!" Jasper's voice broke the two men apart. Robert raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Can we help you Jasp?" 

"Can we go in the ocean? Pop pop said he would go with us." Jasper widened his crystal blue eyes at his parents.

Robert nodded. "That's fine. Tell Nana I will come and help in just a few minutes. No one go out very far and listen to your grandparents."

Jasper rushed back inside excitedly. "He said yes!" The boy yelled back happy yelling could be heard before the door shut.

Robert smiled at Chris. "Duty calls. Stay here and unwind."

Chris nodded feeling more relaxed. "Ok, be careful and keep an eye on them."

Robert nodded. "Of course darling."


End file.
